


Toto and Niki's Holiday

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Summer break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: The Wolffs and Lauda's go on holiday together during summer. This leads to a lot of teasing.





	Toto and Niki's Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by F1Sundays123.

The room was silent apart from the noise of the moving bed sheets, and kisses being shared between husband and wife. The sun streamed in through the crack in the curtains, but not enough to disturb the Wolffs. It was summer break, and after weeks apart Susie and Toto were making the most of their well-deserved holiday to Italy.

“Oh Toto…” Susie panted heavily, breaking the kiss and resting her head against his chest. “You know how to please.”

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, his hands wondering down her body. “And who said it was over?” He asked huskily, planting a trail of kisses down her neck.

Susie moaned and closed her eyes. “I just thought-”

The blonde was silenced with a kiss, her husband’s tongue wrapping around hers as he straddled her. His eyes sparking nothing but desire. She groaned audibly into the kiss, letting Toto take charge. Both of them knew how limited this time was, and how important it was.

“Toto, I love you.” Susie whispered, trying to catch her breath, knowing their morning in bed was far from over.

“I love you t-” Toto was cut off by the sound of his phone. Despite, it being summer break and his work contacts were all on holiday too, he hadn’t expected his phone to be ringing this early. He sighed and looked at Susie before rolling over and grabbing his phone. “Hello?” He asked, slightly breathless.

“Good morning Toto.” Niki said, a smug tone to his voice. “Where are you? Remember we were meant to be meeting this morning to discuss strategy?”

Toto’s face paled as he swallowed nervously. “I was exhausted and slept through my alarm.” He said, glancing at Susie, who was lying beside him, watching curiously. “Let me just throw some clothes-”

“Hmm.” Niki chuckled. “Are you sure you slept through your alarm and weren’t getting busy with Susie?”

“Susie is still asleep.”

“Really?” Niki asked. “I know you haven’t seen her for a couple of weeks and on the plane over here you were talking about wanting to start a family….”

“I just overslept.” Toto said again. “I’ll be right there, okay?”

“Okay. See you soon.” Niki said. As soon as he ended the call he chuckled to himself. If Toto thought he was done teasing, he had another thing coming.

*

15 minutes later, Toto rushed into the beachfront café, he’d agreed to meet Niki in. His hair was askew and his light blue shirt was buttoned unevenly and creased. Yet, the first thing Niki noticed was the mark on Toto’s neck.

The elder Austrian hid his smirk as Toto sat down, running a hand through his messy hair. “Morning Niki, sorry again about sleeping through my alarm.”

“Oh Toto, you don’t need to lie to me.”

Toto frowned as he picked up his menu. “I’m not lying to you.”

“So, you just conveniently forgot to brush your hair and watch where you buttoned your shirt?” Niki asked across the table, staring at his menu.

“I… Niki, I wanted to get here as quickly as I could.” Toto argued, trying to adjust his shirt now.

“Sure, you did. I bet Susie is still lying under the covers waiting for you.” He chuckled. “It’s at least reassuring that you have a wife and are not falling asleep on data charts every night.”

Toto shook his head as the waitress came over. “I’ll have the bacon and egg roll.” Niki nodded at her. “And I do apologise for the state of my friend, he just saw his wife for the first time in months. I’m surprised he’s sitting here with me and not-”

Toto kicked Niki under the table, giving him a warning glare. He then turned to the waitress and looked sheepish. “I’ll have a bacon roll please.”

As soon as the waitress left Toto sighed. “You really like to make situations awkward, don’t you?” He asked Niki.

“Well when the opportunity comes along it would be a shame to waste it.”

The younger Austrian rolled his eyes and put his phone on the table. “Anyway, how are you enjoying Italy? Glad Susie and I invited you?”

“Birgit and I are loving the weather.” He nodded. “I’m very glad we didn’t get the villa next to you and Susie. Otherwise we’d have no sleep!”

“Seriously Niki?” Toto shook his head. “You need to drop this. I overslept and Susie is joining us for breakfast soon.”

“Ah that’s great. She can confirm your romantic affiliations this morning.”

Toto wanted to bang his head off the table. Sometimes Niki was impossible and today was one of those rare days.

*

The two men were deep in conversation, discussing the season ahead when they heard voices. Toto looked up to see Birgit dragging Susie towards them, her usual neat and tidy look replaced with a hurried look. Toto internally groaned when he saw her, knowing it would give away their activities this morning to Niki.

“Ah, good morning Susie.” Niki nodded. “I’m glad to see one of you managed to brush their hair before leaving the villa.”

Susie blushed pink. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Niki.”

“Oh, come on.” Birgit chuckled. “Your room was a bomb site. It was quite clear what Toto and you had been up too.”

Toto looked down and took Susie’s hand in his, squeezing it gently. “He’s been pestering me all morning.”

Susie chuckled. “He’s just jealous of you being young.” She whispered, before turning to face Niki. “And if you must know Mr nosy, Toto and I were working on our new plan. We told you we wanted a child.”

Niki’s eyes lit up. “Well you should get to it.” He said. “This meeting wasn’t that important Toto. Go.”

Toto stared at the man. “You’ve just sat and teased me for an hour and now you want me to go and sleep with my wife?” He asked in disbelief.

“I just want to be a Grandpa.” He smirked.

Susie smirked and got to her feet. “Come on then Toto. Let’s go. Since we’re not wanted.”

Toto gave her a wicked grin and stood up. “See you later Niki.” He nodded before following Susie out. Looking forward to spending the day with her.


End file.
